


Come Home

by Ziamismyotp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamismyotp/pseuds/Ziamismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' “Hi.” Liam’s voice is quiet but so loud in his hears, so real and here and just for him and that’s what snaps him out of whatever trance he was in and he throws himself at his boyfriend, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck and bury his face in his own arm, the tears pouring out on their own according. Liam responds immediately, circling his arms around Zayn tightly and pulling him even further into his body, ducking his face into Zayn’s neck, his lips brushing the skin of his neck and a chill goes through Zayn's spine because. Just. Fuck, this so real. He's here and he's real.'</p><p>(Or where Liam is set to come home from deployment in three weeks and Zayn hates surprises and Liam is full of them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, firstly the title sucks but when it comes to titles I freaking suck too so... and the title hardly matters anyway, i think.
> 
> But yeah, so this came to mind while i was on vine and youtube watching videos of solders coming home to their families and it was so emotional and I was getting all these ideas and shit and here I am. So lemme say, though, that i hardly know how the army works let alone how the british army works so i guess you can say they're in america because i know more about the us army then anything else but i still consider the boys all british and Irish. Idk you can pick the setting yourself, i guess.
> 
> Also, i didn't rate but there are some kissing and cursing so...
> 
> But yeah, so I hope you like it!!

He’s laying in bed in one of Liam’s giant hoodies that practically swallows him up, with a novel hovering over his face but he’s been reading this page over and over again for the past fifteen minutes, mind somewhere else and he finally gives up, resting the book open on his stomach. He closes his eyes and twists his neck to bury his nose in the hood and breathes, tries to find any trace of Liam’s scent left on it but all he smells is his own hair product and the bit lasagna he dropped on it during lunch.

It’s been 11 months, he really shouldn’t feel so heartbroken by this realization.

Sitting up, Zayn reaches for his phone to check the time. 26 minutes. 26 minutes and he has skype date with his boyfriend and he groans impatiently.

Zayn climbs out of bed, adjusts his boxers on his hips and drags his feet out of the room and to the bathroom. He takes his time taking a piss and washing his hands, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He checks his reflection, grimaces at the condition of his hair and runs his hands through the thick black strains in hopes of improvement. His fingers get stuck in a clump of gel and out of pure frustration he flips on the tap and dunks his head under the faucet. He scrubs thoroughly before shutting off the water and towel drying his hair. He drops the towel to the floor and reaches for the blow dryer, flicking it on and brushing through his hair with a brush.

The end result is satisfying enough, fluffy and floppy on his head and Zayn leaves to check the time again. 11 minutes more so Zayn pads to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water and snatches up an apple and makes his way back to his room.

Once on the bed, leg criss crossed, he sets his laptop in front of him and opens it. The piece of shit takes a few moments to shut on and by the time he's signed on he's got 7 minutes until Liam is set to call him and his knee is bouncing anxiously. They haven’t skyped in a few weeks and Zayn is second guessing his appearance. He knows Liam doesn’t care if he does his hair or not or puts on a fancy shirt for their skype calls, just cares about seeing him, but Zayn doesn’t want to look bad. But before he can run off and throw some gel in his hair and put on a button down, something pops up on his screen and Zayn’s stomach twists in, what, happiness? Nervousness? Anxiety? Probably all but he thinks mostly excitement.

He accepts the call immediately.

Liam’s face appears after a few moments, the picture a little fuzzy from the lack of good connection but Zayn can still see Liam’s cheesy grin and strong jaw and thick eyebrows and he has to take a deep breath to settle himself before he starts burst out in tears right there. He just wants to reach out and touch that big adorable nose and plump lips again and know Liam is unharmed.

“Hi.” Liam says, his cheeks pushed up from his wide smile.

Zayn can’t help his own smile as he replies, “Hey, babe.”

Liam’s got on the normal attire, a heavy camouflage jacket and Zayn just wants to strip it off him and re-familiarize himself with collarbones and broad shoulders. Zayn balances the apple in his hands and tries to focus on the words coming out his boyfriends mouth.

“You're so beautiful, I can’t wait to see you in a few weeks.”

Zayn blushes the slightest and pushes the laptop towards the end of the bed so he can lay flat on his stomach and rest his chin in his hand. It’s a better angle and more comfortable.

“I miss you so much.” Zayn sighs. His eyes trail Liam’s face and neck, trying to commend it to memory for the next few weeks until Liam comes home.

“I know, me too.” his eyes are sad and his lips tilt downward and Zayn wants to kiss him so bad. “How is everyone?”

Zayn takes the hint, change of subject, lighten the mood and all that. He takes a bite of his apple, chewing thoroughly before answering. “Niall’s band is booking quite a few gigs and stuff. He had to replace the drummer though.”

“What happen to Nate?”

Zayn shrugs. “Went back to his old band. Guess he thinks he’ll be more successful with them.”

Liam scrunches his nose in his adorable way and says, “Bullocks. Who’s the new drummer?”

“Bloke named Josh.”

“Is he nice?” Liam asks and Zayn smiles fondly because of course that’s Liam’s question. He’s not concerned if the guy is good on the drums or not, he’s worried if he's being nice because Liam is too sweet and caring for his own good.

“Yeah. Like him better than Nate, I think.”

Liam nods like he’s considering it. “What about Harry and Lou?”

Zayn snorts and drops the core of his eaten apple beside him. “Harry’s fine enough but Louis has gone complete bridezilla on us.”

Liam laughs and it’s soothing to Zayn’s ears. “I knew he would, called it the second he asked me for wedding ideas and denied all of my suggestions.”

Zayn huffs a breathy laugh and wonders what those ideas are and if he and Liam will ever have a wedding. He wont ask though, doesn’t want to open that can and freak Liam out again. Last time he bought it up, a few skype calls ago, Liam turned into stuttering mess and changed the subject. Zayn would have planned to propose himself if that call hadn't turned for the worst like that. Now he's not sure if marriage is something Liam even wants at all and Zayn doesn't know how he feels about that.

“Have they finally settled on a date yet?”

“They settled on May.” Zayn answers.

"Finally and that's only in a couple of months. Ya' know I was starting to get worried they'd never agree on a date."

"They were waiting for you." Zayn reveals before he catches himself and mutters a curse. Louis and Harry didn't want Liam to know they hadn't chosen a date yet because they wanted Liam to be in the wedding too, they knew Liam would feel guilty but now that it's out- "They want you to part of the wedding too."

Liam's face turns soft at that, the realization dawning him slowly before the guilt takes over.

"I prevented them getting married?"

"You didn't prevent them, Li, they did what they did because you're important to them. They just want you part of a day that's so special to them."

Liam purses his lips, his eyebrows drawn before he nods and smiles a little. "I still feel kinda bad but that's also kind of nice of them. I didn't want to miss their wedding either."

They chat for a while after that and Zayn almost forgets these calls are limited but reality doesn’t stay away for long and soon Liam is being called and they regretfully have to end the call and just like that Zayn’s alone again in the deafening silence of his and Liam’s apartment. He sighs and tries not to feel so bad for himself. He closes the laptop, setting it on the desk across the room, flicks off the light switch and climbs back into bed. He curls up under the heavy quilt and holds a pillow to his chest. Liam’s side is vacant and cold and the room is deprived of soft snores and it’s difficult to sleep.

~

Its a week later and heavy banging on his door wakes Zayn up from his dead sleep. He slept bad, just like every other night when Liam isn't here and he's sweaty and hot and there’s a pulsing pressure behind his eyes. He has to peel off Liam’s shirt he wore to bed before he lays back down but he doesn't move it far, tucks it under his head to keep it close.

He’s halfway asleep again when the banging sounds again and he groans long and irritated into his pillow. He throws off his blanket and pads out of his room to the front door, flinging it open with a glare that could kill.

“I swear, Louis, if you’re here about the bloody napkins again-”

“Okay, okay, settle down, girl.” Louis says, putting his hands up and maneuvering around Zayn so he’s standing behind him. Zayn rolls his eyes and closes the door before turning around and waiting for an explanation. “I’m not here about the napkins though we still need to choose between champagne and Ivory-”

“They’re almost the same color, Lou.”

Louis puts up a finger and smirks, “ _Almost_ , Zaynie, but not quite.”

“Anyway,” Zayn urges because it’s way to early and he’s way to cranky to listen to Louis go on a rant about the difference between colors and designs and fabrics again.

“Anyway,” Louis turns, strutting (because that’s the only way to describe the way Louis walks) to the kitchen to most likely whip up some coffee and help himself to whatever is in Zayn’s fridge. “I came over here because you’ve been a miserable mess these last couple’a months and Harry is having a surprise party for you tonight to cheer you up.”

Zayn frowns and leans against the island. “Well I'm sorry I'm so miserable, Lou." He replies with an eye roll. "Liam is coming home soon and time is going by really slow. And it’s not a surprise if you tell me.”

Louis waves him off. “I know but I also know you’re not much for surprises.” Zayn nods in a _yeah, you’re right_ kind of way. “Anyway, Hazza boo wanted me to make sure you didn’t show up looking like shit. And that’s why I’m here.”

“What would shit look like exactly? ” Zayn asks just to be annoying and it works judging by the way Louis glares at him.

Louis takes a hefty bite of the sandwich he had been putting together and says with a stuffed mouth, “Stop asking so many questions. Go take a shower, you stink like sweat.”

Zayn doesn’t have it in him to argue and does as Louis told mostly because Louis can snap at any moment and Zayn doesn’t want to deal with that headache.

An hour later Zayn’s hair is done up in a soft quiff and he’s sat on the edge of the bed watching Louis rummage through his closet, tossing shirts and jeans to the floor and criticizing almost every article.

“You’re suppose to be the fashionable one, Zayn! Honestly, what is this?” Louis holds up a silk floral print button down that has Zayn cackling, remembering when Liam nicked it from a clothing store during one of their extreme truth or dare games when they were teenagers. He’s not quite sure why they still have it but it still gives him a good laugh when he sees it. Liam had panicked so bad for the rest of that month, worried the police were going to show up on his mums doorstep and take him to jail.

“That coming from the man marrying someone who wears fedoras and the same pointy boots everyday.” Zayn retorts. Louis squawks and throws the shirt at Zayn’s head.

“Do not bring my Harry into this!”

“C’mon,” Zayn tisks, “You have to admit the fedoras are pretty bad.”

Louis squints his eyes and turns back to continue his search through the closet and Zayn knows he won that battle.

In the end Louis lunges a pair of tight black jeans and a black long sleeve at him. “You look best in all black. Makes you look like a gorgeous unattainable vampire.”

Zayn laughs lightly and starts to change. He rolls up the sleeves to the black shirt just below his elbows and slips on a sliver chain and a few silver rings on his fingers. He puts on the black suede oxfords his mother bought him for his birthday last year and turns to Louis who nods his head in approval.

“Great, now put on your jacket, we’re going for lunch and then I need to stop by the florist to make sure they have my orders correct.”

Zayn groans at being dragged along to Louis’ wedding missions but goes without fight because he’s been promised food and his stomach is grumbling in anticipation.

~

It’s a long day and by 6 o’clock Zayn just wants to go back home and sleep for the rest of the day. There had been problems with the flowers, first the flowers were the wrong ones and then there was a shortage and Louis had a complete freak out before they got it all settled and then Harry called about the caterer and how Louis needs to go down there and taste the samples for the tray foods and of course Zayn gets dragged along. And then Louis sheepishly tells him that they need to go Cher’s house to check out the center pieces her and her friends are making for the reception. The center pieces are apparently perfect and Louis’ claws disappear for the day. Hopefully.

He’s relieved it’s the end of their day together and he’s going home but then Louis takes the wrong turn and he quickly remembers the party.

“Louis,” he groans from where he's slumping in the passenger seat like a stubborn child. “Can I go home? I’m tired and not in the party mood.”

Louis clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “No can do, mate, Harry worked hard putting this together for you, you are going.”

"But Lou-"

Louis puts up a finger and wags it, saying, "Ah ah ah, time to stop talking."

Zayn rolls his eyes for what must be the hundredth time today.

When they pull up to Louis and Harry’s house, Louis parks in the driveway and they make their way up the path. Louis sticks the key in the lock and opens the door and just as Zayn steps in he’s enveloped in long dangly arms that could only belong to Harry. He smiles softly and wraps his arms around Harry’s middle to return the hug.

“Missed your stinky face.” Harry says, his tone cheery and teasing.

Zayn grins and pinches the skin of his bare shoulder. Harry squeals and pulls away with a pout. “What's with you and Lou calling me stinky.” Harry sticks his tongue out and Zayn pinches it.

“Is my favorite brooder in all of the universe here?” An Irish voice rings out before Niall’s body follows it around the corner. He’s got a crooked party hat on his head and a whistle dangling around his neck and going by the stumble in his step, he’s already a few drinks in. “Zayn, my man!” Niall shouts before Zayn gets an armful of a drunken Niall, stumbling backwards before catching himself.

“I saw you lot three days ago, not three years ago.” Zayn points out because honestly, they’re acting like it’s been a lifetime. He wont lie though, it feels nice to be missed and loved like this.

“Shhh,” Niall hushes, putting a crooked finger to Zayn’s lips when they pull apart. “I don’t like to think about those dark days.”

Zayn laughs and pulls his face away from Niall’s finger. “I love drunk Niall.” he says and dives in to plant a wet kiss on Niall’s cheek that has the boy squirming and giggling.

“Alright, if this party is suppose to make me feel better then I might as well catch up with Niall.” Zayn says, clapping his hands and making his way to the kitchen with a mission for drinks.

They get an hour and a half in, or more like four shots in, and Zayn is wiggling his hips to whatever is playing from his Ipod (because he and Liam have the best music taste in the group) with Eleanor and Ben in the middle of the living room. Harry and Niall are in an intense poker game at the dining table, both surprisingly sober and betting party chex mix , and right after Louis cut Zayn’s drinks off (even though Zayn is still too sober), he moved to chat with Nick and Perrie.

Zayn's actually having a good enough time, he hasn't thought about Liam much and Eleanor made these really good pigs in a blanket and music is proving to be a good distraction. He's having a good time until-

“Alright!” Louis suddenly shouts over the music and everyone turns their attention to him, even Zayn stops dancing to see what Louis is hollering about. “Time for party games!” Zayn scrunches his nose in disinterest (where are they, at a 5 year olds birthday party?) and watches Louis click off his phone and set it on the table and cross the room to lower the music and stand in front of Zayn with a smirk.

“And you’re first.”

“What are we playing?” Zayn asks, a little hesitant under Louis’ mischievous stare. He’s not nearly drunk enough to willingly go along with this. Matter of fact, if things aren’t spinning, he’s not drunk enough in general.

“Oi, don’t look so excited.” Louis replies sarcastically and Zayn rolls his eyes and for a second he thinks he’s tipping over and reaches out for Louis’ arm to steady himself. Okay, so maybe he is a little drunk.

“Just turn around.” Louis instructs but Zayn removes his arm and shakes his head.

“No way, not until you tell me what game you’re making me play.”

Louis then lunges forward and grips his hands on Zayn’s shoulders, forcibly turning him around and Zayn’s too blindsided and slightly drunk to even try and fight back. He huffs and crosses his arms and waits for further instruction. So far this game isn’t very fun.

And suddenly Zayn’s vision goes black and he’s pretty sure he didn’t close his eyes. “Louis! What are you doing?” he demands when he realizes Louis is blindfolding him with what probably isn’t even a blindfold. He reaches to yank it off but Louis is slapping his hands away.

“I’m blindfolding you, you arse, now stop trying to take it off.” Louis emphasizes with a hard yank of the cloth, tightening it and making Zayn wince. “You’re gonna have fun, trust me.”

“That’s the last thing I will do when I can’t see shit. You’re probably gonna push me into the glass coffee table.”

There’s a light slap at his shoulder and a, “Stop being a crabby party pooper, Z.”

Zayn snorts and says, “How ‘bout we blindfold you, El, then you can tell me if you trust us not to lead you into a wall.” There’s a few chuckles and a bang and a familiar _Ow!_ and Zayn guesses one of these idiots must of bumped into something. Probably Harry, he’s the most clumsy with his long gangly legs.

“We’re not gonna-”

“If I get groped-”

"No one is gonna grope you, Zayn-"

"I don't know about that!" Nick's voice shouts.

“Alright, alright, ladies.” Louis interrupts and Zayn rolls his eyes as best he can behind the cloth covering them. He’s being turned back around then but it feels like he’s spinning and he’s not sure which direction he’s facing now.

“Okay Zayn, here’s what’s gonna happen.” Harry’s voice drawls out. “We’re gonna direct you to something, you can keep you’re hands out to feel around and help guide you-”

“What are you directing me too?” he asks, feeling irritated, foolish and a little bit excited.

“That’s the thing, we can’t tell you, you have to figure it out.”

“Fine but are their prizes?” he asks because he thinks he deserves something for entrusting his life in these fools.

“There will be a prize, Zaynie, and you’re gonna love it.” Louis voice drips with excitement and tease and Zayn is so confused on why he’s still letting this go on.

He looks where he hopes Louis is and opens his mouth to speak before his cheeks are cupped and his face is being turned in the other direction. “Right here, babe.” Louis says and Zayn shakes his head from Louis’ hands.

“Lets just do this so I can get back to my Jack Daniels.”

There’s a loud clap by his ear that he winces at and then Louis is shouting about getting in positions or whatever while his voice fades further away. And then that’s when directions are being shouted at him.

“Turn left!” A female voice that sounds a lot like Perrie shouts. He listens and turns left because Perrie wont run him out a window.

“Take a few steps forward, three steps back, two to the right.”

“Niall! That’s too difficult!” Ben, he thinks, yells and Zayn nods his head in agreement.

“Sorry.” Niall says in a sheepish tone and Zayn can hear the grin in his voice. “Got excited.”

There’s more directions being shouted at him and he bumps into more then a few things, he’s sure there are going to be bruises on his shins in the morning, but then they finally tell him to stop where he is.

“Reach out and touch whatever it is.” Harry tells him so he does and his hand lands on a thick material. He pushes lightly just to see if it’ll tip over but it’s sturdy and he tilts his head in question. He brings his other hand up and drags it up until his hand is running the slope of what he thinks is a shoulder.

“Is this a person?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Louis says with an odd glee in his words. “You’re molesting my fiancé.”

Zayn shakes his head. “No, this isn’t Harry. Harry isn’t this strong.” he pushes what he gathers is the chest again and it doesn’t even budge. “See, Harry would’ve toppled right over at just that.”

There’s a squawk that he guesses comes from Harry and a couple laughs and the chest under his hands vibrates with a laugh he can’t hear, just feel.

“If I’m feeling up some poor Pizza man-”

"We'd probably get some free pizza." Louis replies cheekily.

“Just keep feeling, Zayn.” Eleanor urges in an impatient but giddy tone and Zayn notices how Ben and Nick haven’t said anything in a while, probably to throw him off but he doesn’t think this is either of them. Ben has a bit more squishy and Nick was wearing a thin t-shirt, not a jacket.

“This is so wrong.” he mumbles to himself before he runs a hand over and to the hem of the jacket. He hesitantly brings his fingers to warm, smooth skin that has the tips of his fingers oddly tingling and runs them over an adams apple. Yeah, definitely a man. He trails his fingers higher and to the short bristled hair on the guys chin. His heart jumps.

“You feel familiar.” he says lowly, more to himself as his curiosity peaks. He bites his lip and his fingers brush the tip of a mouth that twitches slightly under his touch and finally reaches a big soft nose and his breath hitches from the familiarity and then his hands move a little quicker to where he assumes the guys eyebrows should be. Thick, bushy and shaped and then his mouth falls open slightly, his heart racing.

“If this is some fucking joke-” he chokes, his throat tight and then the blindfold is being pulled at and finally falls off his face. His arms fall to his side and the light is way to bright, he has to blink multiple times before everything clears up and then his eyes meet big brown wet ones that look down at him softly.

And everything just kind of freezes and he's suddenly painfully sober.

It’s Liam. _His_ Liam dressed in army attire and harboring a shy smile on his face and Zayn feels like his insides have stopped working from intense overuse.

"Oh my god." he forces out and his eyes begin to blur, his mind blanking.

“Hi.” Liam’s voice is quiet but so loud in his hears, so real and here and safe and that’s what snaps him out of whatever trance he was in and he throws himself at his boyfriend, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck and bury his face in his own arm, the tears pouring out on their own according. Liam responds immediately, circling his arms around Zayn tightly and pulling him even further into his body, ducking his face into Zayn’s neck, his lips brushing the skin of his neck and a chill goes through Zayn's spine because. Just. Fuck, this so  _real. He's_ real.

He’s very much aware of the wetness on his neck and he's trying to contain his own sobs, trying to keep them buried down but he’s shaking and the tears wont stop falling from his eyes and he’s so fucking _happy_.

After a few long moments of just hugging Liam again he speaks. “I hate surprises.” It's halfhearted and muffled by Liam’s neck and Liam laughs breathy and pulls back just enough so they can look at each other and Zayn’s heart is stuttering in his chest so bad it's almost painful.

He only removes a hand long enough to wipes his cheeks before he’s attaching it to Liam’s bicep, not wanting to not touch him, hold him, in case he disappears from his arms because this is just to good to be true. He can hear the distant sniffles and hiccups from his friends but he’s so focused on Liam right now that he doesn’t give it any further acknowledgement.

“How are you here?” He asks because Liam wasn’t due to return home for three more weeks.

“They let me come home early.” Liam tells him and Zayn crying only intensifies at the sound of Liam’s voice. He inhales deeply, trying to regulate his breathing so he doesn't hyperventilate right there. That would be embarrassing.

“And you didn’t tell me.” he chokes and It’s suppose to sound reprimanding but he’s to fucking happy to be upset that Liam kept that from him.

“Wanted to surprise you.” Liam reasons and he’s smiling so happily and not at all guilty and fuck, Zayn missed him so much.

His eyes start to water again and _shit,_ he just got that under control but he doesn't bother to stop it when the tears slip down his cheeks and instead brings a hand to the back of Liam’s neck. “fuck, I love you so much.” and then he’s dragging Liam down to finally, _finally_ unit their lips again after 11 months of deprivation. The feeling of Liam’s slightly chapped but incredibly soft lips on his again gives him an overwhelming relief (he'd never admit but a part of him was terrified he'd never taste these lips again) and warms him to the very core and it’s like he’s breathing again.

These 11 months have been incredibly difficult, he has hardly slept and all his art comes out too angst for even him to recognize. He’s just missed Liam so much, missed him here with him, beside him, around him, in him. But now Liam’s in his arms again and he is not fucking letting go if he has any say in it.

“Alright, this is great and all, we’re absolutely stoked to see you two together again but can you stop sucking face in front of all your friends.” They pull apart at the sound of Louis’ voice but Zayn doesn’t go far, just nudges his head under Liam’s jaw and buries his face in his neck, breathing his familiar sent again.

“Are you sniffing me?” Liam asks, fondness in his voice and the way his hand rubbing up and down Zayn's back has goosebumps rising on his skin.

“Nothing at home smells like you anymore.” he says and trails his nose gently up Liam’s neck and he just wants to bite and lick him.

Before Liam can respond Zayn hears Niall shouting out, “Before this starts getting kinky-” then he cuts off and Zayn’s got a heavy body crashing into him and Liam, two long arms wrapping around the both of them. And that’s the start of one giant group hug and Zayn might just start crying again.

The rest of the party he clings to Liam’s side and Liam refuses to let go of his hand and Eleanor calls them sickening but Zayn doesn’t care, he just wants to drag Liam home and lay him down and cuddle up to him for the night. And then in the morning re-familiarize their bodies with each other because he’s literally aching for it.

“When exactly did you get back?” Zayn asks at one point. They’re sat in the corner of the couch, practically on top of each other and Liam has stripped off his heavy jacket so he’s in a white t-shirt now and Zayn can’t help it if his eyes notice the added muscle since Liam left.

It’s close to midnight, the lights are low and everyone’s kind of lounging around lazily sipping whatever they have in their cups and chatting about nonsense and Niall has passed out on the coffee table, his party hat crumpled underneath his head. Harry drew what he called an  _Irish willy_ on Niall's cheek with a sharpie and Zayn's got 10 quid Niall turns pink in the face from laughter when he finds it in the morning.

“This morning.” Liam answers. “Came straight here to plan this out even though I wanted to go home to you right away.”

Zayn hums and moves impossibly closer to Liam, runs his hand over Liam’s solid chest and kisses his shoulder. “You should’ve. I love you a shit ton for what you did but imagine all the things we could’ve done already.” he says lowly and presses a soft kiss under Liam’s ear, trailing more along his jaw and nipping lightly on his neck.

Liam groans quietly and turns to capture Zayn’s lips with his own, bringing a large hand to Zayn’s waist and gripping tightly. Zayn swallows a moan for the sake of their friends being in the same room as them. He's so sexually frustrated and he's been dying to jump Liam's bones all night, he's surprised he's managed to last this long without dragging Liam to the bathroom and sucking him off right there.

“Lets go home.” Liam suggests and Zayn’s stomach clenches at his words.

He’s off the couch in seconds and he grabs Liam’s hand to pull him up with him. They leave with shouts of goodbyes and a few people pull Liam into hug and express how good it is to have him back but Zayn continues leading them to the door because he just wants to get Liam home already. He’s missed seeing Liam walking around in his boxers and he’s missed laying in bed with him and he’s missed them eating sweets and popcorn and watching movies together at night. And he’s missed his body, _god_ , Liam’s body.

They have to take a taxi home because Zayn came with Louis and Liam came in a taxi early in the morning and they pay for it with a 20 Zayn snatched from Louis’ wallet. He’ll pay him back. Probably.

Zayn’s both nervous and anxious and really freaking excited to get Liam inside already. His fingers tap at his thigh during the elevator ride and Liam takes his hand and squeezes softly and Zayn just wants to start jumping up and down but he doesn’t because he’s sure that’s not a safe thing to do in an elevator. Specially their buildings elevator. This hunk of shit has broken down so many times that Zayn is developing bloody trust issues.

Zayn unlocks the door because Liam doesn’t have his key with him and Liam walks in first and wonders around, looking at the paintings on the walls and the dishes Zayn has yet to clean and their ugly throw rug and Zayn can’t help it the way his eyes water. It’s just. Liam’s here. He’s back and he looks so good standing in their living room again. He’ll look even better laying in their bed.

He swallows around the small lump in his throat and says, “Liam.”

Liam turns around and he’s got wet eyes and Zayn crosses the room, cups Liam’s cheeks and pulls him in, smashing their mouths together almost desperately. Oh, fuck almost, it _is_ desperate. He wants those lips all over his body.

Liam pulls him closer with a hold on his hips and parts his lips so Zayn can dive his tongue into his mouth. It feels amazing having Liam’s fingers digging into his hips, probably bruising, and running his hands over Liam’s short hair (he can’t wait for it to grow back out so he can get a fist full and yank at it instead) and pressing their chests together. Their flush and Zayn stumbles when Liam tries to urge him backwards towards their room.

“You’re gonna have to let go of me, you know I can’t walk backwards for shit.” Zayn mumbles against his lips. Liam shakes his head, their noses bumping together.

“I have a better idea.” Liam says before his hands skim over Zayn’s arse and to the back of his thighs, gripping and lifting and Zayn makes a noise of surprise before his legs wrap around Liam’s hips automatically and he grins, secures his arms on Liam’s shoulders.

“Have I ever told you how much I love how strong you are?” he questions leaning in to press their foreheads together.

Liam smiles and says, “It wont hurt to hear it more often.”

Zayn snorts and moves in to litter kisses over Liam’s jaw as Liam brings them to their bedroom with ease. He manages to suck a bruise near his adams apple before Liam is kneeling on the bed and placing him on his back and Zayn marvels at the gentleness. Liam settles over him, linking their hands on the sides of Zayn’s head and leaning down to connect their lips in a long hungry kiss.

Zayn moans into the kiss when Liam grinds down and he can feel his growing erection. So breaks a hand from Liam’s and pushes at his chest and Liam gets the hint and lets Zayn turn them over so he can straddle Liam’s hips. He fully intends to yank off Liam's shirt and lick his abs but suddenly, looking down at Liam instead of looking at a big empty space like he has for months, lust is overpowered by an overwhelming amount of joy and love and he suddenly wants to squeal. But instead he surges down and drops quick pecks all over Liam’s face, turning his beautiful boyfriend into a silly giggling mess underneath him.

He pulls off Liam’s shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor, and runs his hands along his chest and shoulders, loving the feeling of smooth warm skin on his palms. “God, I missed you.” He says before he drops down, their chests flush, and buries his face in Liam’s nape.

“I missed you too.” Liam whispers, his hands sliding under Zayn’s shirt and running up and down his back. “So much. You’re all I thought about all the time, couldn’t wait to come back home and hold you.”

Zayn sniffs, refuses to cry again because it’s ridiculous, Liam is right here with him, safe and out of harm and he doesn’t need to cry anymore. He drops a kiss to the skin of Liam’s neck and closes his eyes, breathes, and hopes, begs, that he wont wake up in the morning and be alone.

It’s quiet and comfortable and hazy and Liam's heart is beating against his chest so steady and alive. Zayn's feeling fuzzy and warm, his eyes drifting shut every couple of seconds before he forces them open again. But he’s suddenly exhausted, the day catching up with him, and he gives in and doesn’t try to open them when they fall shut again.

“Are you falling asleep, Zayn?” Liam’s voice is distant, muffled because of Zayn's half asleep state and he mumbles something that he doesn’t even understand.

"But babe-" Liam whines close to his ear, wiggling his hips under him. "I've had a permanent hard on for almost a year and it's your duty as my boyfriend to-"

"You can fuck me in the morning." Zayn grumbles but to be honest, if Liam asked he wouldn't mind waking back up completely and letting Liam do what he wishes, lord knows he's been aching for it for months. But right now, sleeping beside Liam again sounds heavenly. He's hasn't gotten a restful sleep in months and he's positive Liam hasn't either.

He feels Liam move and then his body sinking into the mattress and his pants are being carefully pulled off his legs and he briefly wonders if Liam is going to coax him awake with a blowie until Liam is back by his side a minute later. Zayn manages to blink an eye open to see what’s happening and the first thing that comes into sight is Liam’s nipple. He grins lazily and leans over to take it between his teeth in a quick, completely unsensual, nip. Liam yelps and pinches the skin of his stomach and Zayn laughs softly, snuggling deeper into Liam’s chest, throwing his arm around Liam's waist and sighing happily, falling asleep easier then he has in almost a year.

And when he wakes up in the morning with Liam half on top of him, he smiles so wide, his heart fluttering and he takes Liam’s limp hand and kisses his knuckles softly.

He doesn't notice what's on his finger until he's rubbing his hand over Liam's head and something sparkles in his eye. He lifts his hand in confusion (he's pretty sure he took off all his rings and forgot them at Louis and Harry's last night) and finds a thick band wrapped around his wedding finger, silver with tiny clean and shining diamonds lining all around the edges. It's stunning and expensive looking and definitely nothing like the ones he was wearing yesterday and Zayn's heart is hammering so hard in his chest he can hear it in his ears.

He breaks out of his shocked stare and pushes at Liam's shoulder quickly, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Liam! Liam, wake up, babe!"

Liam stirs and rolls off of him and onto his back but doesn't wake up, just pulls the covers higher up his chest and continues to snore quietly. He groans in frustration and sits up, pulling his legs under him as his eyes flickering from Liam's face to the band and back. "Liam!" he shakes Liam's shoulders a bit rougher. "For fucks sake! Liam! Get up, will you!"

Finally Liam's eyes blink open and a smile spreads his cheeks when he looks at Zayn but quickly changes to a look of confusion when he takes in the look on Zayn's face. He sits up. "Wha's wrong?" He asks groggily and Zayn doesn't have the patience to dwell on how amazing Liam's morning voice sounds.

"What's this, Li?" He questions and lunges his hand in Liam's face, watching as his eyes go wide before a sheepish grin tilts his lips.

"Another surprise." He answers.

"Do you mean it? Like, you. You-" he cuts off, feeling his throat tighten. He swallows and says, "You want to marry me?"

"I believe the question here is; do  _you_ want to marry me?"

Zayn looks at the ring on his finger and then at Liam's face. He's smiling but Zayn can see the nervousness in his eyes and the slight twitch in his hands and me might have a heart attack from all the shocks he's had recently. "Fuck, _yes_!" he exclaims and Liam's eyes light up. "Yes I do want to marry you, you idiot!"

Liam visibly breathes a sigh of relief and reaches out to cup Zayn's face. "Thank god." he says before Zayn is pulled into a kiss.

It's hard to continue kissing though because Zayn is a grinning mess and Liam is laughing against his lips and eventually they give up, settle on smiling against each other.  "I love you so much. Hearing you say yes was totally worth standing exhausted in a jewelry store after returning and getting called a tasteless prick by Louis at 9 in the morning."

"Louis helped you pick it out?" Zayn asks, not so surprised because if he didn't include Louis Liam would probably get quite the earful from their friend.

"Yeah, right before he came here to distract you for the day."

"Wait-" Zayn stops, something dawning him and pulling away a little. "How long were you planning on proposing? Is this why you got all panicky and changed the subject when i bought up marriage a few months ago."

Liam opens his legs and snakes his arms around Zayn's back, pulling him in and Zayn opens his own, puts them on either sit of Liam's hips so their sitting in the v of each others legs. "Yeah, you know I'm shit at keeping secrets, specially when it comes to you."

Zayn pouts, dragging his hands across Liam's shoulders and along his back. "I thought I freaked you out."

Liam leans in, knocking their foreheads gently and brushing their noses together. "I'm sorry, love."

Zayn furrows his eyebrows and puts on a mock thinking face before sucking his teeth and saying, "Okay, I guess I can forget the inner turmoil I went through that weekend."

Liam snorts and rolls his eyes and Zayn grins and pecks him on the nose. "You know, It's been 11 months," Zayn starts with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows. "And I am very sexually frustrated."

Liam smirks and sneaks a hand over Zayn's thigh, awfully close to his dick and it twitches with excitement. "What a coincidence, me too."

Zayn grins and dives in for a kiss and he doesn't think his week can get any better but Liam has always been full of surprises and for once Zayn's excited to see what he might do next.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i didn't write smut because that's still a struggle for me, i hope that wasn't a deal breaker for anyone!! Anyway, kudos and comments are always awesome.


End file.
